Let it Snow
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: A/N: This little story...is my take on this weeks ow.


**'Let it Snow'**

**A/N: This little story...is my take on this weeks #****_rizzlesfanficchallenge_****….****_Snow._**

**I don't own anything but my story idea.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm running late as usual and all the added traffic getting back to BPD due to the snow didn't help anything. I normally love the snow but today it was just another thing to add to my irritation. I can't believe that I ever agreed to this, but it was this or listen to Ma go on about the twenty hours of labor and all the stretch marks she got because of it. The 'I just want you to be happy and taken care of' speech. I know this is a mistake and I just want to go home. Regardless of what my mother says, I don't need a man to take care of me and I don't need a man to protect me and I most certainly do not need a man to make me happy. I love my job and it makes me happy even when I have a day like today because it just makes me want to try harder tomorrow.

I hate blind dates or any dates that Ma sets-up for me. Can we just say loser and call it a day! And on top of it I had the day from hell. It's cold outside, my hands hurt like hell and I was in no mood to socialize so I can't believe that I actually showed up. Shaking the snow out of my hair as I enter the 'Dirty Robber' I see it's almost completely empty so I decide to stay and have a drink. If the guy shows up…so be it. I'd just run him off with my gun and be done with it. I showed up so Ma can't complain.

Okay so this is the cheesy part and I can't believe Ma told him to do it, but here I am looking for the loser guy with a rose…a rose. Six guys in the place counting the three huddled together at the end of bar playing darts and none of them have a rose of any kind. I'm at a loss for him to find me because I didn't have time to go home and change so I'm not wearing the top Ma gave me to wear tonight.

"Hey Rizzoli."

"Hey Murray, I'll have the usual." I say as I grab a stool at the bar giving my winter coat a shake before tossing it over the one next to me.

"What the hell happened to you Rizzoli? You look like shit."

"So full of compliments! Stop! I can't handle it." I joke, "Hey, they always think they should run. What can I say?"

Murray hands me the open bottle of Sam Adams, "First one's on me. You do good work. Be proud. And I was only kidding…you always look good Rizzoli. Add spice to the place."

"God bless you Murray. It's good to know there are still good people out here. People that care about what I do. You are a breath of fresh air." He nods and I tip the bottle toward him as thanks before taking a long pull. I take a slow spin around on the stool to check for my 'blind' date, but I only see one new couple that has arrived and they are sitting at my usual booth. Then I notice the woman sitting a couple stools down from me for the first time. She definitely is not what I'd call an average patron for the 'Dirty Robber'. This is a cop bar after all and she looks anything but. I notice that she has the most perfect posture for someone sitting on a bar stool. They don't say bar slouch for nothing. I can't even describe her she is so beautiful and her high class designer dress that hugs her body like a glove is really something else as well. I am not one for fashion, more like fashion challenged really, but I know a nice outfit when I see one and she had it all going on all the way down to her six inch heels. When she looks over at me she smiles. I notice her eyes. I know I'm staring, but I can't look away. I can't decide what color her eyes really are. All I know is that they are magnificent.

I finally smile back at her, "Cheers." I say and nod before I take another pull from my beer.

"Rough day?" She asks.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Your suit looks as though you were in some sort of altercation."

I shake my head and turn out to face the room. I lean back placing my elbows on the bar causing my blazer to fall open revealing my gun and badge.

"Oh, you're a police officer?" She says like that answers everything.

"Detective. Homicide detective actually."

She smiles, "Which station?"

"The one just down the block. BPD's division one."

"Then maybe I'll see you at work."

"You work at division one?"

"As of this coming Monday I will be the new medical examiner there. Actually Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I'm Maura. Dr. Maura Isles." She says offering her hand.

"Jane Rizzoli and it's nice to meet you Dr. Isles." I wave Murray over to order another round, "Can I buy you a drink to welcome you?"

"It's Maura and I really shouldn't. I'm actually waiting for a date."

"Funny. Me too, but I think I've been stood-up." I look around the bar one more time and notice that there is a rose sticking out of her purse_. Oh god this has to be some sort of mistake_ I think to myself. Ma wouldn't. She couldn't. She doesn't know…does she? _Oh fuck_, "So he's running late?" I ask.

"She. Yes, it seems she is."

"Oh. How long you been dating?"

Looking down at her hands I notice she is fidgeting with her ring. Before I can apologize for being too forward she answers, "I'm new in town and as embarrassing as it is to admit. It was a blind date set up through a…friend. Maybe she didn't like what she saw and left?" Maura answers dejectedly.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Maybe Ma didn't know, "So what did your friend tell you about your date?"

"The only thing I know is that she will be wearing my favorite colored top."

"Purple right?"

"Well, lavender actually. How did you know?"

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli and I think I was supposed to be your date…except…except…I didn't have time or a chance to go home and change. I would have been too late and I had no way to call."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think my Ma might have gotten her wires crossed. Who is your friend?"

"Suzie Chang. The senior criminalist for division one crime lab. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do and that explains how she knows my Ma. My mother is Angela Rizzoli, she works in the division one café."

"Oh yes, I believe I met her the other day when Suzie took me in there to have lunch after my tour."

"You met my mother?" _Oh shit_ was all my mind kept repeating.

"Yes, I didn't know her name at the time, but she seems very nice. It must be nice to have your mother working so close?"

"No. No, not really. She's kind of a busy body. Especially when it comes to her children. You'll learn that quickly enough. Oh and I have a brother…Frankie. He works at BPD as well. He's still on patrol…uh…he's a uniformed officer."

"I believe it was your brother that your mother tried to set me up with first." Maura dipped her head shyly, "When Suzie told her that I was…um…that I prefer women she suggested I meet her daughter. She said if nothing else that you would show me around town."

"My mother suggested me?"

"Yes, though it was Suzie who said she thought I would like you and I trust her so I said yes. Sadly I didn't have a chance to tell your mother that I already knew my way around Boston because I was born here."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to get a word in sometimes with my mother." I slide over to sit on the stool next to the beautiful dusty blonde. After ordering drinks I ask, "Why didn't Suzie tell you my name or anything else about me?"

"She said I had to meet you and that would be all I needed. I don't usually go on blind dates though I must admit that her statement that you were gorgeous was no lie. She promised that I wouldn't be disappointed. She didn't tell me you worked at division one or that you were a detective. I was just looking for a woman wearing a lavender colored top."

"Would that be a problem? Us working together I mean?"

"Well, I usually don't socialize much. I'm sort of…awkward around people. I must admit that I've never dated a co-worker before."

"You seem fine to me."

"I find you are very easy to talk to, Jane Rizzoli. Though I have been fighting myself terribly."

"Fighting yourself?"

"I have a tendency to put people off by spouting facts. It tends to turn people off."

"I tend to put people off too. I'm kind of…strong willed. Plus I have trust issues." I show her my hands. I know she had already noticed them, but was too polite to ask.

"Listen, I've never dated a woman before, Maura. Not that I haven't wanted too or that I'm not interested, but after the day I had and finding out that my mother…well…figured things out about me before I was brave enough to tell her I was…uh…"

"I understand. Thank you for sitting with me. Talking with me."

"No, you don't understand. I'd like a chance. A do over of sorts."

"A do over?"

"If you are free tomorrow night and willing to be patient with me over my coming out. It might take me a bit to get comfortable with all of this." Maura smiles showing her dimple on her cheek, "What I mean is…I'd like to take you out on a real date. Not a blind set-up. Me the detective asking out the new medical examiner."

"I would like that very much." She smiles brighter and I melt. _Oh god…I can't believe I'm doing this. She is…she is…oh my god._ I focus back on what she is saying, "And so you know. Dating woman is new for me as well. I have always been attracted to women, but until recently I was more concerned about my public persona over my happiness. So I really have little experience though I am quite familiar with the human body."

"Wow. Well, good. Can I ask, what changed? Did you have a mother set you up too?"

"You may, though I can't really say it was any one thing. I'm not very close with my parents. They are not very happy that I stepped down from my position at the Isles foundation to move here or that I am a medical examiner. I think being out of the spot light made me feel as though I could finally live my life."

"Isles Foundation. I've heard of that. They do a lot of stuff around Boston. Help a lot of people. You belong to those Isles?"

"Yes, though I was adopted into being an Isles. My grandparents started the foundation."

"Wow, no wonder you were concerned. There's an article in the news at least once a week. Talk about your life under a microscope. I thought working my way up the ranks at BPD was bad. Though you will still be dealing with reporters."

"It wasn't that bad and I'm used to the press. I was raised to behave in a certain way. After years of training in proper etiquette it eventually became the natural order. Though I must admit that I'm more comfortable speaking for the dead than I am speaking with the living."

"So tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, tomorrow. Where did you want to meet?"

"If I'm going to do this…" I smiled, "I want to do this right. Would it be alright if I picked you up?"

"I would love to have you pick me up. Where are we going?"

"I'm going to have to think about it a little bit if that's okay. You said you just moved back to Boston so is there anywhere you really want to go?"

"I would love to see Boston through your eyes, Jane. Show me what you like about living here."

"I can't do that. The Sox are off season."

"Socks? Will our date require a certain type of socks?"

"Boston Red Sox?" I smile at her quirkiness.

"I've never seen them."

"Well, if you still like me in June I'd like to take you to a game."

"I have enjoyed tonight much more than I expected and I will not guess on the future but I would be interested in going to see the…socks…as you call them."

"I have to say this is the best sort of date I've had in like forever. Usually my mother sets me up with some real losers. Plus I had the crappiest day at work today and didn't have time to change or the motivation to change. Had I known it was you? I would have done things differently. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Thank you for asking for another chance…a do over." She smiles again. "This was the best sort of date I've have ever had. Most people would have already excused themselves and left."

Her last words broke my heart and her eyes showed so much pain, "I just feel bad that you will miss out on dinner because I'm cutting out early. And now that I've met you…I really…really feel way too perp scuzzy and wet to stay. To be honest, I almost didn't come in. The only reason I did was that I thought if I came in this way…" I wave my hands up and down my wet, rumpled and dirty suit to emphasize the fact, "…I might scare the guy off and be done with it until my mother found the next poor soul that agreed to be set-up with me."

"You think I'm a poor soul?"

"No! No, definitely not. For once my mother got it right. Shit! Please not tell her I said that."

"Jane, I cannot lie. If your mother were to ask me…I will have to tell her."

"You can't or won't lie?"

"I get physically sick if I lie. I have an Urticaria out break or I have a vasovagal episode."

"Huh? What?"

"I get hives or I hyperventilate to the point of fainting."

"So if you don't go into the café." Maura looked taken aback, "Okay, I know that is asking too much. Everyone goes go in there…it's…it's just that she…I will never live it down. She loves to be right and will keep rubbing it in. It is going to be bad enough to let her know she was right in thinking I'm gay, but the fact that I like you? Unfortunately by tomorrow night the entire station will know as well. My life will be on the BPD gossip line thanks to Ma. What a way to come out. And they will start on you too."

"Oh. Do you still want to go out?" Again she asks with those sad eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I do. Do you still want to?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Me either. But you're not afraid of the rumors that might get started about us?"

"I have heard and been called a great many things before. Though I don't like it…I will not let it reflect how I live my life any longer."

"Wow, okay then tomorrow it is. I would ask if you want to come to my place to just hang out if that wasn't too forward. I'm having fun even though I'm freezing."

"You want me to c-come over? To be friends?"

"Yeah, maybe we could have some dinner after a shower." Maura's eyes went wide and I realized what I said and what that really sounded like. I wanted to die or be sucked up into a black hole, "Not for…that! I mean…just…um…just to hangout…as…uh…friends? Get take-out and watch TV. I need a hot shower and clean warm clothes soon…I'm wet and I smell like the guy I chased down in the Back Bay earlier. You don't deserve to have to sit and smell me."

"You want to be my friend?" I'm not sure what I saw in her eyes at that moment other than the fact that they made me want to cry.

"Of course. I think being friends is important. Besides I want to get to know you."

Maura was biting her lower lip and I could tell she wanted to say something, but was afraid. I gave her a minute to say it then I asked, "You are thinking about something…so…just ask."

"If I say then you will truly know how socially awkward I am."

I feel like a sponge and I want to soak up everything Maura, "Please. Tell me." I almost beg and Detective Jane Rizzoli does not beg.

"No one has ever wanted just wanted to be my friend before."

Now I was fighting back tears, "Well, consider me your first…no matter where the rest goes with us." Then I thought about the reason we were here together, "What about Suzie?"

"We don't do things socially. I met her at a conference when I was working in San Francisco. We stay in touch from time to time for work related things. Though she really is more of an acquaintance, Suzie is the closest thing to a friend I have."

"Tonight we will do the friend thing and get to know each other. Tomorrow I'll take you out for a real date and we'll go from there."

"If you give me directions to your place and tell me what you would like to eat, I'll go pick something up and that will give you some time to get cleaned up. My treat for dinner?" Maura asks full of hope in her voice.

"Chinese?" I shyly question.

"Chinese it is." She says matter-of-factly.

"There's a great place just a few blocks from my apartment…Wok Chow. If you tell Mr. Chow it's for me then he'll give you a discount and he knows what I eat. So say an hour?"

"One hour it is." I spun around and reached over grabbing a napkin quickly jotting down the directions to my apartment. I handed it to Maura, kissed Maura's cheek and said, "Welcome to Boston, Maura. I'll see you in an hour."

"Looking forward to it, Jane." She smiled and again I melted making my legs almost too weak to carry me back to the BPD parking structure to get my car.

"Me too." I left the bar thinking about all the crazy things that happened to me today.

The first was going in the café for coffee. Of course the 'blind date' thing caused a fight with Ma first thing in the morning even before I had a cup of coffee. Not a good thing. I didn't want to go on this stupid blind date because Ma wouldn't give me any of his information and that pissed me off. Now I'm thanking my lucky stars I have a mother that is as stubborn as I am.

Had that pending blind date not been weighing on my mind I would have been paying better attention and I wouldn't have slipped on the ice and missed the suspect leaving his apartment earlier in the day so it took longer than normal to track him down. That whole fiasco of finding him and actually taking him down could have cost me or Frost our lives. The only thing in my defense is that Frost missed him too and he didn't slip and almost fall on his ass.

That distraction caused both of us to spend the day trudging through the snow looking in every hell hole around Boston. Finally finding the suspect and having him run, just added to things. Then the Interrogation took longer than it should have causing me to run late for said date.

I could have told Frost that I had to go and he would have understood, but I really wasn't up for one of Ma's set-ups so I stayed and poured my anger about my situation into my interrogating skills making a grown man cry. God I love my job.

Frost and I arrested his accomplice and spent over an hour fighting snowy Boston traffic to get him back for processing. The best of the craziness was looking for a guy when I got to the 'Dirty Robber' and finding a woman instead. Silly me. Why wouldn't I look for a guy? It was a set-up from Ma.

What a day. The truth is…if I had seen that rose when I first walked in…I would have freaked out and I would have turned around and left. The coward in me would have run. Not that I'm opposed to dating women. I really wanted to and had for a long time. Maybe since high school though I have been just too chicken to make the leap. And that underlying fear of what my family might think was an issue as well. One major issue. By the time I saw that rose…I was already taken in by the new ME. Hook line and sinker. Getting to know Maura just for that hour, I knew that leaving would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Thank god I didn't because he sent me an angel. There was something that was so irresistible about this woman. And her eyes…hers eyes were something all to themselves.

I couldn't wait to see Maura again. I had only spent an hour talking to her, but I was smitten. I had never believed in love at first sight, but now I was rethinking that. I had never been so comfortable with anyone in my life. I wasn't even this comfortable with her brother Frankie and he was the best friend I had.

I have some real trust issues since Hoyt and after an hour I was so comfortable with Maura that I invited her to my apartment. No one was ever invited to my place, especially not a perspective date. Not even Frost and I trust him to have my back in the face of death. Only family was ever over.

I hurried home through the snowy Boston streets without a care in the world. I quickly showered and I even shaved my legs even though I knew nothing was going to happen tonight. I definitely was not ready for that step no matter how much I wanted this. I may have dreamt about things like that but have no clue of what to actually do and I'd never do something like that before a first date. Besides Maura was a real lady who deserved to be treated like one. I just hope that she was as patient with me as she said she was or seemed. Because I wanted our first time to be special and perfect. Oh god why was I already thinking about doing…that.

I took Jo out for a quick walk and we waited together just inside the building entrance for Maura. My phone buzzed and when I looked at the screen it was from a number that I didn't recognize.

I looked at the text: _I'm just leaving Wok Chow's. See you in a minute. Maura_

I smiled when I read it. She found my number on the napkin and gave me hers, "Wait until you meet her Jo. She is wonderful and you better be on your best behavior." I threaten the little dog. _Listen to me I'm swooning over this woman I just met and I'm talking out loud to a dog. They will be putting me away by next week._ My stomach did flip flops as my angel pulled up in front of my building. I hurried down the steps to meet her, "You found my place okay?"

I melted at her smile, "Mr. Chow made sure I knew where I was going. He treated us to dinner."

I took the bags out of her hands, "This is Jo Friday. I hope you are not allergic."

"I'm not very good with animals. I'm never really around them. He is cute though."

"She's a good girl but I can put her in my room if you want?"

"Joe Friday is a girl?"

"Long story. I'll tell you where it's warm." I say as I direct her into the building.

"If we are going to be friends then I need to get to know her better so please don't lock her away."

I handed Maura Jo's leash and took her free hand in mine as we walked up the stairs to my apartment. I knew hand holding wasn't something that friends routinely did, but when Maura didn't pull away I didn't care. I was done with bad dating mishaps and being afraid. I cared about Maura and I for the first time in my life wanted this to work.

My body was humming and I had never felt so alive before.

We spent the evening talking and laughing. Just getting to know one another. It had snowed so much that I wouldn't let her risk driving home that night. That was the first night we spent together. I was brave enough to kiss her _and oh what a kiss_ but nothing else. After that I decided that I didn't care if my mother never let me live this down because she had ultimately set me up with Maura. Let it snow…let it snow…let it snow!


End file.
